It was never a no (kaminari X jirou)
by Fangirling Again
Summary: A dance is coming up for the 2nd and 3rd years at UA high and Kaminari has realised how far hes fallen for Jirou Kyoka..
1. Chapter 1

It started with the announcements of the dance, they were 2nd year now so two dances happened twice a year for them on a Friday night. 2B lost it talking loudly. Their home room teacher, Riku-sensei; otherwise known from his hero name. Speed, the running hero; calmly waited for the young teenagers to let out their excitement.  
There must of been a spark of comment from Mineta's ever perverted mouth. Ashido stood up.  
"Sensei! There should a rule against Mineta coming!" She calls,  
"You guys always wear skirts! If you think forcing me to miss out because of dresses, you might as well expel me." Mineta cries.  
"I don't see an issue there." Tsu mumbles.  
"You should skip out too." Jirou nudged behind him.  
Denki was lost in his mind to really hear what she said.  
He'd seen the girls dressed up a few times.  
He couldn't ignore a good puffed chest, with that pretty face and tight waist. The body structure that made his heart leap.

But.  
But.

Everything about her went opposite.  
Everything about Jirou Kyoka made him fall in love.

He couldn't really pinpoint the time when he fell for her, she mad fun of him, poking fun of things he couldn't control, but it never really hurt. Not like Bakugo's comments actually hurt. Was it USJ? The band Maybe even iisland?

"Oi you fire your brain again?" Jirou whispers in his ear.  
Denki jumps and looks around.  
"Was just thinking." He scratches his head, regaining his sense of cool. She scoffs behind him.  
"Probably something perverted like Mineta?" She guesses.

No.

"... Yeah something like that." He lies.  
"You're disgusting."

School paces through the rest of the day, the final bell rang through. Everyone in the large school walked slowly to respected clubs, training. Most back to dorms  
The second years were only which on 1 conversation topic.

The dance.

Who they would take, how they could dress. Song requests they'd put in.

~Recently Midoriya and Uraraka had started dating, Denki peaked to see Midoriya talking to Uraraka about plans for the dance. They were so happy.  
Denki finding his eyes falling on the awkward couple trying to work things out together. He'd grown up believing in confident strong dates, spending a lot of money of the girl.  
But, that casual love that was so close.  
A longing in his heart that reached out. He wanted that. He wanted Jirou to give that to him~

He walks into his room, changing into his loose casual clothes. He wasn't even thinking at this point. His mind just focused on Her, nothing else.  
He paced around the room, he'd been procrastinating these thoughts on the girl. Talk of the dance broke him. Finally a reason to ask her out.

Should he be smooth? Use his casual flirty cool guy method? No Jirou would laugh and shove him away.  
He had fallen for her natural behavior. So maybe, maybe his own behaviour would be the thing to crack the glass jar.

Of course his own real talent was, impulse. Don't think, trust his instinct. He wasn't asking a hot girl in the shops, he never me.  
He was asking his friend.

He stands up, fixing his hair in his mirror. Smoothing out his shirt.  
"Come on Denki you've asked so many girls out." He mumbles.

~All of them laughed, or ignored him~

But experience was experience, he knew how to ask girls out.

He takes the elevator down, finding Jirou making tea and talking with Yaomomo.  
"Hey, I need some help with homework. Can you come here?" He asks. Hoping to sound casual.  
"Yaomomo is right there." She ignores him. Denki felt his heart sink. "Well..." He stutters. His heart tried to rip itself from his chest. He grabs her hands. He was used to being in control, always knowing what to say but right now he felt as he'd been thrown into the deep end. A child learning to ride his bike. He had no idea what to do.  
"The...dance. Is what I meant before." He stutters quickly. He let's go of her hand, scared he would shock her accidentally. "Would you like to go with me?" He asked quickly. Jirou raised her eyebrows.  
"I thought you would already have a date by now. Its already been 6 hours." She replies. Her facial expression barely changing. Denki looks around and blushes, the only person he wanted to ask. Was. her. Hell he'd even be happy to go alone if she didn't want to. Damn he would probably miss the whole occasion if she left him.  
"They all said no." He lies.

Jirou laughs. "So, you want me me to say yes? So you don't have to be alone." She says. Denki squeezes his hand back.

Yes.


	2. Chapter 2

He looks up at her, like a child asking for McDonalds. Staring at her, he wondered if his thoughts of her were just a crush.  
He'd over used his quirk and was going crazy again.

Denki takes in a deep breathe, this feeling was nothing like ever. A warmth, he did. He did actually like her, more than her body. It was her soul that wrapped itself around his heart.  
Everything about her was off his style, punk, looking badass. If you don't like me, you leave. I'm not changing for you. Although, everything about her made him fall in love.

When she taught him to play guitar everything felt peaceful. The world disappeared till it became two people. As if the whole universe was wrapped around them. Nothing else matters.  
"Will you?" He asked again, pressing the matter, anxious for an answer. Jirou blinks down, maybe he was seeing something but her cheeks turn red.  
"I'll see." She replies taking his hand and squeezing them leaving.  
Denki's heart pounded, was that a yes? Was that a no? He jumps, sweat tingling on his neck. A shutter sending through his body, heart racing. What was her answer?  
He looks down at his shaking hands. He brought up, seeing if they smelt like her, holding them close. He bit his thumb nails. Why was he so nervous about a girl and an answer.  
He just wanted to dance with Jirou Kyoka, couldn't she just a simple answer?

Yaomomo finished making her tea holding a gaze the boy, before silently leaving.  
He turns his neck to see the rest of the 2b girls in a corner. Was she going to laugh about it? Make fun of him to his classmates? Become the try hard joke of UA. A question couldn't ruin his reputation like this, but maybe it could.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice whispers, Denki looks around, then down to see the small boy, Midoriya Izuku gathering plates and some drinks.  
"Huh? Yeah." He smile brightly. "I'm great man!" He relaxes into his old nature. Letting his anxiety ease into it. Midoriya blinks slowly at him, not believing it, but holding back his tongue of question.  
"You excited to go the dance with Uraraka huh?" Denki opens the tap to get some water.  
Midoriya turns red.  
"Mostly nervous." He admits. Denki tilts his head.  
"Why?"  
"Well, I just want everything to be perfect for her," He explains. "I know she wouldn't mind if I made a few mistakes, but it'll kill me for a long time if I did make a mistake,"  
Denki prompted a slow nod, listening to the boy, hoping he'd continue, maybe slip some advice.

~Please Midoriya you're my only hope~

"Sorry that sounds really selfish!" Izuku stutters quickly correcting himself, shuttering his body  
Denki grabbing the glass plates from the boy worried he'd drop them.  
"It sounds really caring." Denki beams at him. Midoriya repositioned himself and takes back the plates.  
Midoriya looks up happily.  
"I just want her to be happy," He says shortly. As he said those words Denki founds himself looking at Jirou again, he did. He knew he would do anything to make her happy. He looks back to his friend, to find the short boy with curly hair had gone.

How could he make her happy? He finishes the glass walking back to his room. At this point reason sunk in, he concluded, if Jirou didn't want to she'd tell him. That's right, that was who she was. It was a yes or no.

~it was a yes or no~

Was maybe a yes?

"You want me to crawl around and get pictures from under?" Someone asked, Denki yelps and jumps. He looks down to see Mineta looking at him raised eyebrow.  
"The girls at the dance? Get some photos." He repeats.  
Denki shakes his head, Mineta these days was getting too gross, he liked looking at girls, but these were his class mates, his friends. Staring at photos of them was like looking at his sister.  
Plus if Jirou caught him with a picture of her. He'd loose all chances of a dance or further with her.  
"Maybe you should be just expelled." He tells Mineta, leading to his room to make a plan to make the night perfect. For the first time he didn't care about bodies, it was her.

"She didn't say no, if Jirou didn't want to go out." He mumbles. "It must be a yes, it has to be." walking into his room. Denki opens his cupboard and starts to lay down all his nicer clothes, biting his thumb looking between them what was dance worthy? What was do anything make her happy worthy?


End file.
